


You Have NOT Failed This Omelet!

by LIngall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Post-Season/Series 06, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: Written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018 prompt "Revelations"Things change when you are away from your family. Some good, some bad and some just plain surprising. Our couple still has a number of things to work through, but with good communication and appreciation for one another I’ll bet they are headed in the right direction.





	You Have NOT Failed This Omelet!

>>>>\----------------------->>

Oliver opened his eyes. He closed them again, lingering between sleep and wakefulness. If he was honest, he couldn’t remember the last time he awoke to such deafening silence.

 _“This must be a dream, yes, definitely a dream. This bed is much too comfortable,”_ pondered Oliver as he rolled over and buried his face in the pillow on Felicity’s side of the bed. _“How is it that I can remember her smell after being gone for so long?”_

But it wasn’t a dream. He was back home with his family. Oliver replayed the events of the past few day in his mind. No notice, just a guard showing up at his cell with an empty box and a quick move to a new holding cell. Then another abrupt, “You’re getting released today Queen, follow me to the check out officer.” It was all so sudden and surprising. 

He sat up in the bed, continuing to blink and will the world into focus. He could feel a deep exhaustion that pulled at him to lay back down. 

“Clink, clink.” Noises were coming from the kitchen. Who was in the kitchen? Where was Felicity? 

Oliver rose from the bed and followed the source of the noise. The bright early morning light streamed through the floor to ceiling windows of the loft living room. 

Felicity was standing in the kitchen, mixing something in a bowl. Next she opened the fridge and pulled out some butter. She cut off a big hunk dropped it into a pan on the stove. It sizzled. 

Next Felicity turned her attention to her tablet to read something and then started chopping some vegetables with firm strokes of her knife.

“Cheese, can’t forget the cheese,” she announced to herself as she stood at the open fridge. She closed the fridge, cheese in hand and came face to face with her husband.

“Oh, Oliver, what are you doing up? I thought you were going to sleep in. I’m just prepping the fillings for omelets.”

“This is a a true revelation, you cooking omelets Felicity.” Dropping his voice to channel the Green Arrow, he finished with, “Felicity Smoak, you have failed this omelet.”

She smiled and turned to shut off the burner on the stove. Felicity approached Oliver and gave him a firm poke in the chest as she said, “I will not fail this omelet. I’ll have you know Raisa and William gave me a 10 out of 10 the last time I made these for them. Practice makes perfect. Well, and a perfect recipe and tips from Raisa, she was unbelievably patient with me. Woo boy did we go through a lot of eggs while we were in protective custody though.”

“You are perfect, Felicity. I’ve missed you so much.” 

Felicity laughed and returned to her chopping. Oliver joined her and the two happily worked side by side to complete the omelets. Once the food was ready they sat down at the island. Oliver scooted his stool close to Felicity so that their legs were touching and their feet could intertwine. 

She paused as he took a bite of the omelet, “So, what do you think?”

“Good, well great actually. You have definitely not failed this omelet.”

The two fell into an easy silence as they enjoyed their food. 

“So I know that we still have a lot to talk about Felicity. The way things worked out with Agent Watson, my bargain, I just wanted to let you know, again that I promise never to keep you out of the loop again.”

Felicity frowned a bit and puts a finger to his lips. 

“Stop right there. There are two words I am banishing from your, well, our marital vocabulary - ‘I promise’ and ‘goodbye’.”

Oliver was stunned and attempted to respond, but Felicity was insistent, pressing her finger firmly against his lips to stop his attempt to speak.

“Oliver, I am so glad you’re back but I’m still working thru this. We are still working through this. Don’t promise you’ll discuss things with me, I need you... I need to trust you to just do it. And if I’m being truly honest with you just can’t say goodbye to you again either.”

“Can I say something now?” he answered after removing her finger from his lips.

“I love you, and I prom… I will do my best to include you in all important life decisions in the future as your husband and the Green Arrow if I get the opportunity to protect this city again.”

“You know Oliver, Iris mentioned that she and Barry went to a great counselor in Central City. Maybe we could do that, you know talk through things, with a professional,” added Felicity.

Oliver tried to keep is best poker face. There was no way he was interested in talking with someone who could never understand his life.

“So, what do you think Oliver?”

“Hmmm”

“Were you listening? I guess I need to add that to the marital communication rules. Always listen to your wife.”

“I promise, uh, no, uh yes I was listening, I just don’t know if I’m comfortable with the idea Felicity.”

“See Oliver, was that so hard, listening to your wife and discussing things in advance?” 

The light she had brought to his life was never ending. “How did I get so lucky?” he added as he leaned in for a kiss.

Felicity answered, “we both got lucky,” and then closed her eyes and shook her head, “as you can see the brain to mouth filter is still a work in progress.”

Oliver’s grin widened, “You know, I think we both could get lucky, if you’re interested.”

Felicity laughed and let her head fall to Oliver’s chest. 

“I was serious, just so you know.” 

She pulled back and gave him a quick and firm kiss before grabbing his hand to tug him towards their bedroom. The serious discussions needed to happen, but could be postponed to catch up with other important marital communication, the nonverbal kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help the Olicity fluff... I know that Felicity has every right to be upset after what he pulled - but I'm thinking they can still have some happy moments in between those challenging conversations.


End file.
